goldenrodfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenrod (Season 1)
The first season of Goldenrod will contain 48 chapters, both being split into two parts. The first part contains 30 chapters and will be apart of a block called Goldenrod: The Truth Hurts with new chapters premiering everyday (one days throughtout 7 days a week) for 30 days; lasting for four and a half weeks; while the second half will contain 18 chapters and will air a new chapter weekly. The first part aired from November 3, 2014 to December 1, 2015. In, December; A two part Christhmas special will air. Than the second half will officially begin after a month break and will begin airing new chapters starting in February 2015 with a two part Valentine's Day chapter. Main Cast Twenty-one characters are credited as main characters throughout the story's first season. 'Seniors (Class of 2015)' *'Midnight Love Heart' created Ziggie Heart - Ziggie a bubbly girl who love's shopping, making herself look nice and her friend Jason; She was abandoned at birth for an unknown reason by her family and all she grew up in an orphanage. *'Midnight Love Heart' created Jason Kato - is considered 'cool' and 'mysterious' by most. He's generally smart and can be playful from time to time; Where as he doesn't tend to care for people, he does care for Alissa, which he did find strange at first however, adjusted to it quickly. *'The Bubble Frog' created Ashley Baxter - Ashley is a smart girl who is desperate for love; Whenever she usually finds someone she likes it usually goes downhill. Ashley is a cheerleader, and tends to get jealous a lot - she doesn't have a filter and will always say what's on her mind. *'The Bubble Frog' created Brandon Baxter - Brandon is naive and gullible; He tries to fix everything when he wants something and he hates keeping secrets; Brandon comes from a broken home where his mom is an alcoholic and his father is a successful lawyer. *'HalloweenWitch' created Rozabella Ebony - Rozabella tends to be a fiery type who has a lot of energy, but when something is bothering her, her energy lacks extremely and she doesn't want to do anything. 'Juniors (Class of 2016)' *'Wolflover97' created Mitchell Trek - He is a very laid back guy that is always friendly to people younger than him. He prefers to stick to himself in some situations but will mainly stick around others. He has a kind heart that shows through with friends. *'Wolflover97' created Liza Oaks - Jay is a very street smart boy that knows his way around his hometown. He is also a very kind and loving boy that will do anything for his friends. *'Wolflover97' created Liza Wolfe - Liza is a tomboy which means she can keep up with guys that are older and tougher than her and that she loves to play in water or mud. *'nicholas.cornish2' created Hunter Blakesfield - Hunter is a nice guy with a short temper and a bad side. He is willing to put his own life at risk to help out those that he cares about. *'TotalDramaGirl01' created Jennifer Smith - Jennifer is shy at first because she never had much friends as a kid. yet she still has the skill to see when people lie to her, which should play a huge advantage to her in the game. Once people get to know her, she has a sweet and bubbly personality. *'Mickeys Swaggmuffins' created Macy Millington - Macy is the Queen bee; She can tell who can be a threat and who's as fake as a knock off Fendi purse. She's as cunning as she is beautiful. She also is the daughter and heiress to Bryce Millington, who is the founder and CEO of one of the most prominent News broadcasting stations in the country, Millington News Tonight (MNT). She is known as Daddy's Little Girl even though she isn't the nicest child in the world; Macy only wears designer clothes and sees the middle class as poverty. You may think Macy is ruthless but there is only one person that she fears the most, and that is her boyfriend Devin Waterwood. *'Mickeys Swaggmuffins' created Devin Waterwood - *'FatAmyIsAWESOMERebelWilson11' created Alias Peeta - *'FatAmyIsAWESOMERebelWilson11' created Brayan Peeta - 'Sophomores (Class of 2017)' *'The Bubble Frog' created Trent Jamerson - Trent think he's not too smart and is very dim witted; He is a somewhat of a smart guy but he isn't too smart; Trent's mother is rarely at home and he has to take care of himself, since his father is in jail - and Trent has a shocking secret. *'Midnight Love Heart' created Alissa Jones - Alissa is a former home schooled girl with Anthropophobia. She's generally a quiet girl who doesn't speak loud but is quite girly and loves the color pink and loves animals. Alissa is a sweet shy girl who doesn't like violence and loves animals. She is quite smart but can be oblivious at times. She loves reading and if shes not playing a game, she will be reading- her favorite types of books are fairy tale, science-fiction and mystery/detective. *'I'maChair5050' created Brian Jones - Brian is known for being inquisitive. Never being afraid to ask questions when the answer isn't clear. Sometimes thinks too deeply into things. *'purplepanic' created Phoebe Akari - She was an orphan and ran away and she currently lives in a homeless shelter. *'N-badger97' created Mario Juana - Mario is a nice guy who loves to smoke weed; He is a member of a gang and he is a drug dealer. *'Razzorow' created Sam - Sam is mostly friendly and is a great person; however he sometimes blanks out and becomes much spaced out. 'Freshman (Class of 2018)' *'The Bubble Frog' created Janice Jamerson - The schools mean girl who wants to be popular. Recurring Cast Students TBA Episodes All chapters are named after a song from the 2000s. Trivia TBA. Category:Goldenrod Category:Goldenrod Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Goldenrod Episodes